Drugs of the lovers
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Ellos eran jóvenes y estúpidos, enamoradizos y vándalos, la mayoría tenia una vida complicada o un amor enfermizo. Se drogaban, tomaban y salían de fiesta. Ellos eran jóvenes después de todo.


Canción: Bloodstream- Ed Sheeran

Homestuck y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie

" _Drugs of the lovers"_

 _ **Bloodstream**_

 _I've been spinning now for time  
Couple women by my side  
I got sinning on my mind  
Sipping on red wine  
_

Era mierda, lo había hecho de nuevo, se había drogado.

Estaba en un hotel de mala muerte, o eso suponía, las luces de neón brillante en la ventana los delataban.

Intento moverse, pero se sentía bastante cansado, sus brazos hormigueaban y su cabeza punzaba. Al parecer esa noche había dormido con dos chicas, por la poca luz de la ventana pudo distinguir la silueta desnuda de Roxy abrazándolo, mientras que Vriska le daba la espalda.

¿Cuantas veces había despertado en situaciones similares? ¿Cuantas veces se había emborrachado y drogado en un oscuro callejón mientras perdía su propia cordura? ¿Cuantas veces iba a defraudar a la única persona que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos?¿Cuantas veces le rompería el corazón?

No lo sabía, y por el momento no le importaba. Él estaba cansado.

Se levantó sin importale si despertaba a las otras o no, estaba desnudo así que comenzó a recoger sus prendas tiradas por la habitación, los efectos de las sustancias se estaban pasando poco a poco.

Su teléfono marcaba la 5 de la madrugada, también indicaba varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas, todas de un mismo contacto; Karkat.

Sonrió, Su karbro siempre se preocupaba por él, aun si él era un hijo de puta que no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo.

Salió del edificio, su cabeza empeoraba poco a poco y comenzaba a ponerse de malas, no podía enfocar correctamente las cosas.

 _I've been sitting here for ages  
Ripping out the pages  
How'd I get so faded?  
_ _How'd I get so faded?_

No supo cómo llego al departamento en una sola pieza, seguro por un puto milagro, casi lo atropellan 3 veces. Y ahora debía de reunir valor.

Estaba frente a la puerta que tenía escrito un gran 69 con letras negras que resaltaban en la madera blanca. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Vantas lo castraría.

Apenas término de tocar el timbre y la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos para no ser golpeado.

-¡¿Dónde mierdas estabas?!- Karkat estaba que escupía fuego – ¡dos días imbécil, desapareciste por dos putos días!

\- tranquilo bro…. – la cabeza le comenzaba a doler de nuevo

\- ¡tranquilo tu madre, imbécil!- se dio la vuelta y entro al departamento dejando la puerta abierta. Gamzee entro detrás cerrando la puerta.

-¿Tienes una putisima idea de lo preocupado que estaba? – A pesar de los gritos Karkat había comenzado a sacar tazones, cereal y leche- ¿Qué mierda le habría dicho a tu hermano si no aparecías?- comenzó a servir el cereal en dos tazones hondos- me puse a imaginar que me llamarían de la cárcel- le puso el tazón enfrente- o peor. Estúpido payaso

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio. Gamzee tuvo que tragar casi sin masticar debido a las náuseas, si vomitaba seguro Karkat se pondría más furioso y lo echaría de su casa.

Karkat se levantó, recogió los trastes sucios y suspiro- Gamzee..-

Al fin se animó a ir detrás de él y abrazarlo- lo siento kar bro – hundió su cara en el cuello del contrario. Sabía lo preocupado que se ponía Karkat cuando desaparecía, pero no podía evitarlo. El simple hecho de que el menor se pasara pensando en los días enteros sin importarle nada más lo incitaba aún más a hacerlo. Además, a veces no encontraba enseguida a sus vendedores habituales.

Se quedaron asi varios minutos, adoraba el olor del otro, le relajaba.

-Gamzee

-¿mhn?

-Tengo que irme

-nooo….- le gustaría quedarse así por siempre

-y tú también

-¿Qué?

Karkat se dio la vuelta- hoy es lunes imbécil, tenemos que ir a la escuela, lo olvidaste ¿cierto?

-uh…- Era cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.

-ahora –el menor rompió el abrazo- andando juggalo de mierda

 __ _Oh, no, no, don't leave me alone lonely now  
If you loved me how'd you never learn?  
Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes  
One or two could free my mind  
_

¿A quién mierdas se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de desaparecer todo un fin de semana drogado, tomado y follando, sabiendo que tenía que ir a la escuela? Oh por supuesto, a Gamzee Makara. Debió de haberle hecho caso a Karkat, puta madre.

Solo era la segunda maldita hora y se sentía desfallecer, la cabeza le palpitaba, no podía enfocar correctamente la vista y ya había ido a vomitar al baño dos veces. Ahora agregándole a eso el sermón de diario por parte del profesor de historia simplemente se preguntaba porque no se mataba ya mismo.

-Makara, por favor – Kankri frunció el ceño- ponga atención a clases si no quiere quedarse horas extras- ¿Cómo carajos era que el hermano mayor de Karkat podía ser tan diferente?

-si profeee- sus compañeros solo le miraban, algunos tímidamente y otros con una sonrisa burlona

-estúpido- le susurro Karkat a su lado una vez se terminó la clase –solo a ti se te ocurre joder la clase del tonto de mi hermano- sonrío

-no es mi culpa bro, no me siento bien, además tu hermano solo me da jaqueca

-a todos les da jaqueca idiota, además es tu culpa por desaparecer todo el pinche fin de semana

\- no seas así bro, solo disfruto del milagro de la vida

-¿y no podías disfrutar de tu puto milagro en casa?

\- ¿me dejarías hacer un trio en tu casa? –mala respuesta, Karkat dejo de sonreir

\- estúpido – el menor comenzó a recoger a toda velocidad sus cosas del pupitre y salió del salón

 _This is how it ends.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
Fading out again.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
So tell me when it kicks in_

Probablemente estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo; probablemente debió de haber salido detrás de Karkat, pedirle perdón y haber hecho las paces; probablemente no debía de estar en el baño de hombres besándose con Tavros.

-Gam….ahh…- le habia hecho un chupetón y otro y otro y otro. Apenas habían terminado las clases se fue directo al baño a terminarse su bolsa de yerba que siempre cargaba en la mochila. Karkat estaría furioso; odiaba que le hablara de cuando se acostaba con otras personas o se drogaba.

Llevaba la mitad de la bolsa cuando Tavros llego, ambos eran buenos amigos, tal vez _demasiado._

-¿Gamzee?- Tavros cerró la puerta tras él- ¿Qué uh.. haces aquí?

\- Hola Tav –le sonrió- ¿Quieres? – le enseño la bolsa

-Uh…..- el castaño se acercó- ¿y Karkat?

Se alzó de hombros- no sé – se sentía tan bien, tan relajado, quien hubiera dicho que el baño sucio de hombres del tercer piso fuera tan pacifico.

-Uh…creo deberías de um.. haber ido por él Gam. No….¿No crees?- el más pequeño se sentó a su lado

-¿para qué me empiece a sermonear? Nah – dio una gran calada- él sabe cómo soy y si no le gusta – suelta el humo – no es mi problema

-Tú no eres así Gam….-miro la bolsa en manos el otro- normalmente irías tras él

Silencio.

-Uh…..cuanto…..¿cuánto llevas de esa bolsa?- Gamzee sonrío

-¿Quieres?- preguntó una vez más mientras se acercaba al otro

 _Well, tell me when it kicks in  
_

El cielo ya era naranja rosáceo y yo seguía tirado en el parque. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Solo recordaba haber follado con Tavros y después…¿después qué? Creo alguien nos había descubierto, recuerdo gritos, y el baño lleno de humo.

Volteo a mi izquierda, hay varias botellas de cerveza vacías junto con colillas de cigarro. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber tomado.

Saco el teléfono y un sudor frio me recorre el cuerpo; no hay ninguna llamada de Karkat.

 __ _I've been looking for a lover  
Thought I'd find her in a bottle_

Estoy en casa, en mi propia casa, no en el departamento de Karkat. Odio esto.

Mi hermano solo se quedó callado viendo como entraba. No suelo estar en casa. Odio mi casa.

Llego a mi cuarto con una bolsa llena de botellas de faygo y alcohol. Saco de debajo de mi cama una caja de cartón, adentro hay un sin número de frascos con pastillas. Sonrío.

Karkat odia esto, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Tal vez no odio mi casa, amo a mi hermano y mis cosas personales. Tal vez solo odio los lugares donde no esta Karkat.

 _God, make me another one  
I'll be feeling this tomorrow  
Lord, __forgive me for the things I've done  
I was never meant to hurt no one  
I saw scars upon a broken-hearted lover  
_

Es viernes y una vez más estoy bailando en un antro de mala muerte. No lo sé, tal vez, encuentre algo interesante. Karkat seguía enojado conmigo, así que le ayer le lleve un pastel, sonrió, amo cuando sonríe. Y entonces me pregunto, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Pegando mi cuerpo al de otras personas, besándome con la chica ciega y toqueteando a su novio junto a mí mientras bailamos.

Me repugno.

Estoy en la barra tomando un Vodka. Mis ojos me duelen y mi respiración es rápida.

-Purrrrro si es Gamzeee- reconocería ese acento donde quiera

-Nepeta…..

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan solo?- me sonríe mientras se sienta a mi lado

-pasando un rato, ¿y tú? No es normal verte en estos lugares

-Querrrrrria comprobarrr algo – me ha quitado mi bebida y se la ha tomado

-No creo que a Equius le guste que bebas

-No crrreo que a Karkitty le guste si quiera que estés aquí, ¿Ñuu? _-Touche, gata del demonio._

-Me prrrreeguntooo –se acuesta sobre la barra mientras pido otra ronda- ¿Qué cossssaaa serrrra lo que Karkitty ve en ti? ¿Cómo es que todavía te aguanta? –me tomo el vaso de un solo trago

-¿qué?

-es decirrrrr, todos sabemos que tú nunca llegarrrias a ningún lado, no tienes un buen futurrro, prroobre prroobre Karkitty

-pierrrrdeteee Nepeta – imito su estúpido acento, Nepeta es adorable, pero a veces es tan víbora como su prima Vriska, en especial cuando esta borracha, cuando se le pase seguramente estará llorando

-hmp – se levanta mientras sacude su vestido- no te crreas Gam Gam- me abraza- sabes que yo nunca podrrrria lastimarte a ti o a Karkitty, sobrrre todoooo a Karrrrrrkitty- me da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Le voy a decir a Equius.

Terezi me abraza por detrás, sonrío- ¿no se enojara tu novio?-Terezi sonríe

-Novio, ¿Qué novio?

-Strider,¿no estábamos bailando hace un rato?

-oh, Dave, él ya se fue – hace un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia- y ya no es mi novio

-¿ah no? ¿Desde cuándo no?- me tomo otra copa

-desde hace 10 minutos- sigue sonriendo

Terezi fue el primer amor de Karkat, sin embargo lo abandono por Strider. Yo realmente no entendía, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a mi bro por otra persona? Habría que ser estúpido para hacer eso.

 __ _Oh, no, no, don't leave me alone lonely now  
If you loved me how'd you never learn?  
Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes  
One or two could free my mind_

La historia se había vuelto a repetir, llegue de madrugada, le pedí disculpas a Karkat, me inyecte algo y acto seguido me dormí, nada fuera de lo normal supuse. Sentía mis venas arder.

Al día siguiente salí, como siempre. Estaba en un callejón tres cuadras más abajo cuando paso, un chico en un moto me golpeo con una botella de cerveza, ni siquiera lo vi venir; me dio en la cara. _  
_

_This is how it ends.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
Fading out again.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
So tell me when it kicks in  
_

El hijo de puta me dejo marcado, tenía tres cicatrices enormes en toda mi cara, estuve internado tres días, los doctores no me querían dejar salir, estaba drogado y muy molesto, casi asfixio a una enfermera y le rompí la mano a un policía.

Karkat y Kurloz fueron por mí. Hubiera preferido que no lo hubieran hecho.

Kurloz había ido por un poco de café dejándonos a Karkat y a mi solos.

-¿estas mejor?- algo estaba mal, no se había acercado a la cama y tenía los ojos rojos.

-si…broo…¿estás bien tú?- le sonreí

Suspiro- Gamzee, tienes que dejar de drogarte así, estas jodido- parpadee

-¿Qué?

-Estas jodido Gamzee, solo mirate

-Broo

-Nada de broo imbécil, no solo tuve que venir yo, también tu hermano- al fin se había acercado- tuvo que pagar para que el puto policía no te metiera a la cárcel –suspiro- de nuevo

-lo siento yo..

-¡lo sé!- interrumpió- sé que lo sientes, siempre lo haces, sientes el emborracharte hasta que vomitas, el drogarte hasta perder la puta conciencia, sientes el meter tu pito en cualquier agujero, siempre lo sientes

Me quede en silencio, mis estupideces habían hartado a Karkat.

-Gamzee, nunca sé que mierdas pasa por tu cabeza, a veces pienso que de tanta puta droga ya no te sirve el cerebro

La cabeza me estaba comenzando a doler.

-Siempre es lo mismo, una y otra pinche vez –saco su teléfono- si no puedes evitar matar tu cerebro y follarte a todos, ya no sé, pero por favor – sus ojos se habían empañado- deja de joderme a mí también- me dio su teléfono

Era una mierda, todo estaba mal, ¿cuándo mierdas habían hecho esto? Pase imagen tras imagen, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso, como habían tomado esas fotos; yo con Terezi, yo con Tavros, yo y Roxy, yo y Vriska, yo y alguien del bar, yo y la profesora de economía, y la lista seguía y seguía. Alguien me había estado siguiendo y le había mandado toda esta mierda a Karkat. Mataría al hijo de puta que hizo eso.

 _Well, tell me when it kicks in  
Well, tell me when it kicks in  
_

-…..¿quién?- mi voz estaba ronca, la cara me picaba, la cabeza me dolía y el celular crujía en mis manos

Karkat negó con la cabeza, estaba llorando- ¿¡QUIEN PUTAS TE MANDO ESTO!?- Lo odiaba, odiaba a la persona que había hecho esto.

Lo sabía, yo era una mierda, un monstruo, había estado en la cárcel, tenía cicatrices, moretones, había estado con la mitad de la escuela y metido tantas drogas que había estado en coma más de una vez, lo sabía, todos lo hacíamos, pero también había algo que todos sabían. Amaba a Karkat. Ese pequeño hijo de puta era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi puta vida.

 _All the voices in my mind  
Calling out across the line  
_

Habían pasado dos días, todos en la escuela se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, lo chismes vuelan. Nadie sabía quién había enviado esos mensajes.

Era curioso, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vi a Karkat llorar, había pasado mucho tiempo, siempre estaba furioso y feliz, nunca triste.

Aquí estoy de nuevo, de pie frente a la puerta blanca de su departamento, bañado y medio sobrio, con el ramo de rosas más grande del mundo. Esperando ser perdonado de nuevo. _  
_ _Tell me when it kicks in  
I saw scars upon her  
Tell me when it kicks in  
Broken hearted_

Espero les haya gustado, pienso hacer varios así. ¿Qué les pareció?

No olviden comentar y leer mis otras historias.

Siguiente: _Nicotine_

 _Reviews? :33_


End file.
